


Perfect for us

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Winterhawk Fic Exchange, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: A small friend to lovers Winterhawk Fanfic for @LoonyLoopyLisa for the Winterhawk Valentines Exchange 2021 !
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Winterhawk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2021 Winterhawk Valentine's Day Exchange





	Perfect for us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonyLoopyLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/gifts).



> Hey there, happy V-day! Weather you celebrate it or not, if not, happy Sunday and happy WinterHawk event!
> 
> I hope you like this and have joy reading it! :3
> 
> \- GabrielSammysAngel

It had been three in the morning this particular day – well, night, as Clint had finally glanced at his clock and had decided to close his laptop, he would not get anything done anymore. Well, would he have watched the time on the digital display he would have noticed much sooner how near the morning hours it already was, but he had not.   
But yeah, at this point, apparently two hours without another word and just staring at the few paragraphs he had he would not get any further. Not with how tired he was and especially not with the research paper he was working on. The topic was just plain boring, to him at least.   
If he was honest to himself it was not the topic per se that was boring. It was just out of his comfort zone and knowledge level. Clint had always hated to write on subjects where he had to research more than actually write. Fact-checking was something different, increasing his knowledge was something different as well. But a topic where he had zero to very minimal knowledge? Ugh. Plain boring. Especially the subject it was for.   
Biology was not Clint´s strength and he only had taken that course because it was his only choice. (Well between another language, advanced math or this) And since he had already taken advanced math the last year and therefore he was not allowed to take it again as it would be unfair to the other students and he really did not feel up to another language he had taken biology. 

Sleeping was probably the best solution a this point as he would have a class at 8 am in the morning - in five hours. SHIT. Best to get right into bed now if he wanted to have any chance of getting a shut-eye. But as these nights tended to be it was a restless one, one filled with scrolling thorough your phone or being unable to keep your eyes closed.

He never ended up falling asleep.   
It was just one of those days… He stumbled his way into his jeans, almost tripping and falling as he tugged the fabric up, then he managed to smash his favourite mug on the ground. How? Wwell, Clint was not small, just about average but the mug had been deep in the cupboard and he had somehow managed to swipe it down in his attempt to get it out. After cleaning up the shreds of porcelain and a mournful funeral where he fed the trashcan he had moved on.   
And on top of all that, as he turned his coffeemaker on the machine just made a weird sound, like a broken down car (okay, not really but Clint was sleep deprived and he really did not want to think about this right now) and then stopped completely.   
Nothing.   
No turning on and off would work and that was it. It had broken down at the least inconvenienced time.   
By now Clint was almost running late, only almost. But if he still wanted to get some coffee he would have to leave now and he had to head out to the coffee shop on campus. That was if he wanted the caffeine to start his day, really, he needed it to power through today´s lessons.   
At least his research paper was not due today and he would not have to turn up empty handed.

Well, from then on it only got worse, he managed to trip on his way out, almost greeting the asphalt on this wonderful, beautiful morning. Sarcasm taken. The blond was not in a good mood and till now the day proved to be nothing but horrible to him.

At least he had a cup of coffee between his hands now and was making his way out of the little shop, already in class within his thoughts and therefore not paying any attention at all. This proved to be the worst choice, Clint tripped on his way out, stumbling into someone and spilling his coffee.  
Halfway on the ground, some over his hands and some of it over the strangers shirt.

Clint went red with embarrassment and stared up at the brunet.   
This had been the start of a really good friendship.

Bucky was not mad, he understood – had happened to the best of them after all, had it not?   
They shared an awkward conversation where Clint had apologized about a dozen times and from then on they just… kept running into each other.  
On campus, in the halls, in the supermarket, even randomly on the street.   
At some point these awkward waves and “hi”´s had turned into more. Conversations and get-together, just getting drunk together or playing games on Bucky´s PlayStation. A friendship had bloomed.  
As slow as it had started, it was growing quick. The two of them proved to be the best friends, always sticking up for the other and whatnot.   
But soon it developed elsewhere, and since both of them were gay (which they had found out one awkward night where Clint was more than just tipsy and Bucky had been almost sober) they hit off pretty quickly. Mostly because they were such good friends and on top of that each other´s type.

It was three years later and after an awkward dating phase, the first few kisses, the first few times sex and some even more awkward dates they were here.   
Currently unpacking their boxes in their new shared apartment. Okay, sure they had been almost living together for half a year at this point but this was their apartment, together.

Their first kiss had been shared on another drunk night, okay, Clint had been drunk. It had been Buckys birthday and the brunet had been busy with keeping his friends served with alcohol and snacks. By the end of the night it was just him and Clint and a shit load of alcohol. Neither was too drunk but nor really sober. At some point they had finally kissed and Clint had just moved himself into Bucky´s lap where soon sweet nothings where whispered. They did not have sex that night, but they came close to it.  
The next morning they had talked about it, about everything and had discovered the mutual interest that was more than just “I want to be your friend”, no they wanted to be each other´s boyfriend.

Things had worked out rather well, sure they had fought from time to time but nothing that could not be resolved. And now here they were, moving in to their own apartment.

After a week or two of trying to set everything up they had finally made it and could call this place their home. It had not really settled in yet, the past two weeks had been filled out with getting everything set up, hanging up stuff, bringing it back down, setting up the TV and so on.   
But today was Sunday, the only day of the week where both of them were off work. And it was Valentines day, neither of them cared much for it but it was still nice, to be able to celebrate Valentines day with your partner in your own apartment.   
When Bucky had asked him if he should make breakfast, Clint had nodded along, only paying half of his attention, the other half of it was dedicate to Lucky who was currently laying on the floor and cleaning it with his tail. Clint was hands deep in the golden´s fur, scratching and petting and his tail showed it, happily wagging. 

The second Bucky had pulled out the package of bread rolls the rustling had set off Lucky, jumping up to his legs and walking over curiously. Clint followed suit and in a sudden spurt of happiness he grabbed the plastic bag and tried to junk it into the oven, whole, as it was.   
Bucky laughed, and grabbed it back.   
Clint had none of it, snatched it back and ripped the package open, taking out one by one and started to throw them in the oven. His aim had always been good and it was no surprise he actually managed to throw them in on the first try. It was a whole mess and sure, you should not play with food, but this was different.   
This was their own apartment and they could do what they want. 

Bucky pulled Clint close, air filled with laughter as he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips.   
He loved his dork and this alone had made their Valentines Day perfect. 

But that was not all, not yet.   
After their shared breakfast, a walk, another two cup of coffees for Clint and a cigarette for Bucky, their day continued. They had not planned anything romantic, not even a plan at all for the day- but that was what made everyday so special. Not only this day but all of them- Valentines Day was just another date, another name for a regular Sunday for these two lovers.

By the time lunch time rolled around Bucky had the very bright idea to make banana-milkshakes. They owned a shaker after all and the bananas they had bought a few days ago looked like they needed to be consumed soon or else they could be thrown away. Too soft to eat at this point but not yet too brown. So a milkshake it is, he decided.  
But first of all he had to clean the shaker, it was full of dust and apparently grime, which did not make sense since they had cleaned it out after the last time they had used it. Weird, but anyway, he had to clean it now.  
Bucky filled it with hot water and tossed a good swipe of soap into it, turning it on.   
The disaster that followed was predictable. “Shit!”, his voice echoed through the apartment and Clint stuck his head into the kitchen, eyebrows drawn in confusion- oh.   
The whole kitchen was full of soap and Bucky´s shirt was drenched in water. Clint could not help but laugh – he did that a lot by now, it was nice. He quickly checked if Bucky was hurt and then got to swipe up the mess, grinning to himself.   
Clint had messed up in the past too, and he would continue to do so in the future, he was sure of that. Like that one time he had tried to make pizza by himself since most of their money went into store bought frozen pizza and he had tried to find a cheaper alternative without missing out on his favourite warm dish. The flour had been all over the ground, the kitchen had been a mess with dough all over the counter and even in his hair (that had been a bitch to get back out). But it had been okay in the end, four hands cleaned quicker than two and the pizza had been worth it. Actually so good, that they were now making this at least once a week, they had yet to do it in their new apartment but right in that moment Clint had decided that today would be the perfect day for that.  
What else would be better than a nice breakfast and self-made pizza for dinner on this very special and yet ordinary day? Right, nothing.

They were far from perfect, neither was their life but it was a lot of fun and filled with love, so it was alright. More than alright.  
To them it was perfect.


End file.
